


Доброе предзнаменование

by CHAPK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK
Summary: Торин и Бильбо в очень условном Средневековье.





	Доброе предзнаменование

Копыта процокали по каменному монастырскому двору, Торин спешился и огляделся. Им стоило выехать на рассвете, но они задержались, и в итоге подниматься по крутой горной дороге к Камальдонской обители пришлось в самое пекло. Рядом с ним шумно отдыхивался Балин. Торин ухватил за рукав пробегавшего мимо служку:  
— Найди отца-настоятеля и скажи, что к нему приехал Торин Ду… — тут он осекся, в глотку будто желчью плеснули, — Торин из Уэльса, — закончил он хрипло. — Настоятель пригласил меня и моих спутников.  
Паренек понятливо кивнул и испарился. Не было его довольно долго.  
— Может, не надо было сюда приезжать? — мрачно спросил Двалин, разглядывая послушников, споро снимавших мешки с осликов. Погонщик о чем-то сердито спорил с пожилым монахом. — Что там, в его письме?  
— Обещал помощь в нашем предприятии, — пожал плечами Торин.  
Раньше его и его людей не посмели бы бросить на час во дворе под палящим солнцем, но теперь он был всего лишь Торин из Уэльса, и выбирать ему не приходилось. Нужно признаться, письмо Гэндальфа его удивило. Он помнил, как тот приезжал к отцу, и помнил, что отец его недолюбливал.

— Отец Олорин — благородный и добродетельный человек. Ему прочат кардинальскую шапку, — Балин, как всегда, был бесценным кладезем сведений, — а несколько лет назад он вошел в новый совет орденов при папе, тот самый, который возглавляет Саруман Изенгардский от картезианцев, туда еще входят двое бенедиктинцев, кто-то от миноритов… Он правая рука генерала ордена, его уважают. Отец Олорин очень влиятелен, возможно, со временем он облачится и в белое. Так что, если он предложил помощь, от такого не стоит отказываться.  
— А это не он ли в бою при Минас Тирите?.. — встрепенулся Двалин.  
Балин кивнул.  
— Волшебный был мечник! И занесла же его нелегкая, — и Двалин, для которого мир делился на отличных воинов и всех остальных, с неодобрением оглядел монастырь.

Сам Торин впервые увидел отца Олорина в свои пятнадцать лет, когда тот еще не был ни святым отцом, ни Олорином, а звался просто Гэндальфом Серой Хламидой. Он был высоченный, смешливый, бесконечно рассказывал отцу и любому, кто готов был его слушать, о каких-то механизмах, которые видел в Китае, добравшись туда с миссией. Торин как раз только что впервые побывавший в настоящем бою, смотрел на этого боклерка[1] несколько свысока. Потом Гэндальф еще несколько раз приезжал к отцу, с каждым разом все более озабоченный, Торин помнил, что в последний раз они крепко повздорили и знал, что с тех пор отец и Гэндальф изредка переписывались, но их делами не интересовался. Скольким же он не интересовался по собственной глупости!

Наконец откуда-то из-за хозяйственных построек вывернул давешний служка.  
— Настоятель приглашает вас отдохнуть в покоях для паломников и готов принять Торина из Уэльса после службы девятого часа. 

В назначенное время молчаливый монах проводил Торина во внутренний дворик с аптечным садом, окруженный приземистыми двухэтажными постройками с легкими арочными галереями. . Примостившись на широком каменном бортике, маленького фонтана, одетый в серое, как и положено монаху-воломброзианцу, его ждал Гэндальф. Больше во дворике никого не было, только ветер слегка шевелил молодые листочки деревьев. Торин поклонился и поцеловал протянутую руку.

Гэндальф задал несколько вежливых вопросов, которые обычно задают при встрече, и, к благодарности Торина, быстро перешел к главному:  
— Орден готов помочь тебе и твоим людям в благородном порыве присоединиться к походу на Восток.  
— Но? — спросил Торин, склонив голову к плечу. — Вслед за этим обычно следует «но».  
Гэндальф засмеялся.  
— Будь по-твоему. Но! Я хотел бы обременить тебя еще одним спутником. Скажем, оруженосцем.  
Торин вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Это юноша, который живет здесь, в монастыре. Его зовут Бильбо Бэггинс. Он мог бы принять постриг, но монашеская жизнь должна быть свободным выбором. А для этого нужно, чтобы было из чего выбирать. Я хочу, чтобы он увидел кипучую жизнь за пределами этих стен.  
Торин был в замешательстве: просьба показалась ему странной, и он уже был готов спросить, отправляет ли настоятель поразвлечься в военном походе каждого, кто пожелает принять постриг в его монастыре, когда Гэндальф поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Он — плод моего греха, мой бастард.

Бастард. 

Торина будто ударили плетью. Издевательская ухмылка Фрерина, безумный взгляд отца, вечный позор, лишивший его имени и земель. Если бы он только меньше времени проводил в военных походах, если бы обращал больше внимания на то, что происходит дома. Если б хотя бы обеспокоился тем, что в предпоследний его приезд отец ни разу не вышел из своих комнат, чтобы поговорить с ним. Конечно, он знал, что у отца начались странности после смерти матери, но никак не ожидал, что младший брат, отцовский любимец, сможет так легко влиять на старика. 

В тот злосчастный сентябрь он вернулся в родной замок из-под Нанта и провалялся два дня, страдая лихорадкой от полученной раны. Утром третьего дня его поднял на ноги Ори, закричав с порога, что отец желает исповедаться и собороваться в церкви. По приезде, едва не падая от усталости, Торин не обратил внимания на слова брата, что отец болен и вообще не в духе и не желает ни с кем говорить, даже если этот кто-то был его собственным старшим сыном — такое в последнее время случалось часто, но он никак не ожидал, что старик на пороге смерти.  
Когда он, оправляя одежду и тяжело припадая на правую ногу, вбежал в церковь, она была полна народа. Кругом толпились вассалы, челядь, горожане, прибывшие в замок по торговым делам. А его отец Траин Дурин, облачившись в грубую рубаху, с нечесаными седыми волосами, стоял на коленях посреди церкви и выкрикивал, что его старший сын — бастард, зачатый от деревенской девки, что жена родила мертвого, а он, жалея ее, принес своего ублюдка, рожденного двумя месяцами раньше

Торин в ярости бросился вперед. В тот момент он желал затолкать позорные слова в глотку тому, кто их сказал, он желал объявить этого исхудавшего старика жалким безумцем. Отец, завидев его, шарахнулся назад, упал, закричал визгливым голосом: «Дьяволово отродье!» Торин вслепую начал нащупывать на поясе кинжал. На него навалились, вытащили из церкви, отвели в его комнаты. Там Торин и потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, над его головой был незнакомый балдахин. Он пытался подняться, но был слабее котенка. Вскоре стукнула дверь, и в вошедшей женщине в траурном платье он узнал сестру.  
Она рассказала, что отец умер к утру следующего же дня. Его осматривал лекарь Фрерина, Оина не допустили даже взглянуть на тело. Поскольку Фрерин всем и каждому рассказывал, что Торин пытался убить отца прямо перед алтарем, это могло закончиться дурно, и верные люди вывезли Торина в замок зятя, где он и пролежал в беспамятстве неделю.  
Наследником отцовского титула был объявлен Фрерин.  
Пятая часть земель графства тут же отошла Церкви на молитвы за грешную душу Траина Дурина.  
Торин прожил у сестры до конца зимы. Челядь разглядывала его со смесью любопытства и ужаса. Дальше быть нахлебником он не желал, и решил заняться тем, что он умел лучше всего — воевать. Вместе с ним осталось только двенадцать из его многочисленных соратников, друзей и вассалов. Торину нравилось это число.

Иногда безумие подбиралось и к Торину, и он сам начинал верить в слова отца, сомневаясь в том, кто же он на самом деле. Он осмелился поделиться этими мыслями с Оином, но тот только замахал руками и заявил, что самолично вместе со своим тогдашним учителем Ормом принимал Торина у его матери.  
Младший брат не пощадил никого: ни Торина, ни жизни отца, ни памяти матери.  
И даже поединок с Фрерином теперь ничего не дал бы: случись что — земли и имя Дуринов унаследует его отпрыск. Даже тут Фрерин времени зря не терял, в отличие от Торина, чья юная жена скончалась через полгода после свадьбы, пока он осаждал Эмин Арнен в войне за Итиленское наследство. Теперь над отцовским замком реет личный штандарт брата — Черный Дракон. Фрерин Черный Дракон, укравший у Торина его дом.

Он вздрогнул от того, что на его плечо опустилась твердая рука настоятеля, который внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
— Я знаю твою печальную историю. И еще знаю, что нельзя отчаиваться. Мужайся, и да укрепляется сердце твое, надейся на Господа. [2]  
Торин часами стоял на коленях в пустом холодном храме, прося помощи, вымаливая хотя бы единый знак о том, что справедливость восторжествует и он, первенец, займет свое законное место. Но Господь был глух к его мольбам. Ярость поднялась в нем удушливой волной. Голос настоятеля стал более жестким:  
— Ты не веришь мне? Возможно, Господь хочет испытать тебя, ударив по твоей гордыне?  
— Я молил о справедливости.  
— Возможно, стоило помолиться о милости? И Торин, я уверен, что если ты едешь в Палестину не только ради ее богатств и земель, но и чтобы верой очистить сердце, то ты вскоре и сам удивишься, как Господь устроит твою жизнь.  
Торин стиснул зубы, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и принужденно проговорил:  
— Вернемся к походу: я получаю деньги на провизию и экипировку для моих людей и оруженосца в придачу.  
— Я знаю, что ты будешь добр к мальчику и сохранишь его тайну, — голос Гэндальфа тут же стал, как пуховая перина.  
— Я не могу гарантировать его безопасность.  
— Согласен, — в уголках глаз Гэндальфа собрались хитрые морщинки, — достаточно будет того, что ты поклянешься сделать все ради его безопасности. 

Не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, Гэндальф послал за пареньком, чтобы представить его Торину.  
Торин почему-то представлял сына Гэндальфа таким же худым и жилистым, каким сам Гэндальф был в молодости. Но тот оказался совсем маленького роста (невысокому Торину по плечо), плотненьким и румяным. Солнце золотило его светлые кудри, пока он смущенно переступал с одной босой ноги на другую. Торин смотрел на пухлые запачканные в земле руки, которые явно никогда не сжимали черена меча, и чувствовал себя так, будто его обманули, подсунув порченый товар.  
— Меч, лук или топор? — спросил он резко.  
Парень нахально приподнял бровь, мигом сделавшись похожим на Гэндальфа, и ответил:  
— Я неплохо справляюсь с пращей. Слыхал, что там, куда вы направляетесь, это оружие было когда-то в почете.  
Глупый избалованный юнец.

Настоятель пригласил Торина и его спутников переночевать в монастыре и выехать наутро. А пока присоединиться к вечери и после — к братскому ужину.  
За монастырской трапезой, пока Двалин нахваливал пироги с курятиной, Торин краем глаза разглядывал неожиданно доставшегося им спутника и заметил, что тот тоже осторожно приглядывается к нему.

Наутро простой рыцарь Торин из Уэльса провел все необходимые ритуалы, чтобы взять в оруженосцы простого парня Бильбо Бэггинса, сильно смахивающего на сына бакалейщика. Недоумение Балина и Двалина при этом можно было потрогать руками.  
— Он еще вас удивит, — бросил Торин, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить свои действия. По-правде говоря, он только повторил фразу, которую накануне сказал ему Гэндальф.  
Потом началась обычная суматоха сборов.

— Что это? — недовольно ткнул пальцем Торин.  
В отличие от простых плащей его спутников, на плаще Бильбо, его седельных сумках и небольшом круглом щите красовались алые квадраты с золотым копейщиком на белом коне.  
— Настоятель благословил меня представлять обитель в Святой Земле. А наш монастырь носит имя Святого Георгия, — легко отозвался Бильбо.

Тут Балин крепко схватил Торина за рукав.  
— Это доброе предзнаменование, Торин! Георгий-драконоборец — это доброе предзнаменование.  
Святой с золотыми волосами пронзал копьем черного дракона.

1\. Боклерк — (с фр. «хорошо образованный») на современный язык можно также перевести как «зубрила», «ботаник»  
2\. Пс. 26:14


End file.
